


The Alpha

by Stormfet



Series: Blackhill [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, see the notes for the deets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria takes the night of the full moon off, but runs into a mysterious figure before she transforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige/gifts).



> This is part of a series of au's my friend gave me the idea for. Think a version of fuck-marry-kill, but who's the witch, who's the werewolf and who's the vampire. In this one, Nat's the vampire and Maria's the wolf. Fury is mentioned only by name.

Maria Hill sat under the solid oak, glancing at her watch. It was just past nine, and the sky was getting dark. These long days in the summer meant for a shorter night. That was good news to her. She nervously scratched at her arms. It would be any minute now. She peeled off her clothes and set them in a small pile under the oak, hidden in the knot she usually used. She sat in the warm evening air naked, waiting. 

Thankfully for her the full moon was falling on a weekend. Coming in late the next day at work was extremely annoying to deal with, but Nick Fury always had her back. He had known since the day it had started, and Maria trusted him with more than her life. He would always say she was doing some secret covert mission that was on a need-to-know basis. And Maria was so impossibly priceless in the field, he made every excuse for her. And it was believable that she would be out in the field on a moment’s notice. Perks of working in an agency: everyone was so busy dealing with their own shit that it would take more than missing a morning of work every month to turn heads. 

She shivered. The daylight was fading fast. She glanced around, watching the fireflies emerge, twinkling in the low light. She sighed. Get on with it, she thought to herself, the hair on her skin standing as a breeze blew through. Get it over with. Get the pain over with. 

Suddenly she was standing. Her hand reached for her side holster automatically, but she was wearing nothing, let alone her holster. She inwardly groaned, and hoped to death it was an animal.

“Get out!” she yelled. “Get away! It’s not safe.” She pressed herself against the oak tree, shielding her bare body with her hands.

A figure emerged from the trees, and Maria yelled. “Get out!” she screeched. The figure stopped. “Go!”

“I don’t think there’s any need for that,” said the figure, still in shadows. Now that it was getting dark, she couldn’t see who it was. Who on earth would be here? It was the middle of a reserve. Not only that, it was 50 miles from the nearest town. Maria had driven for 2 hours to get out here, and then hiked another three, her agile, field ready body covering four miles an hour. She was out far in the woods. And that was the only way anyone would be safe. She was too strong for any metal handcuffs or prison cell. She knew from past experience. So who on earth was this person that had shown up in the middle of the forest??

“What are you talking about??” Maria spat. “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I’m about to go through a process, and it would be a lot prettier if you weren’t around. You have maybe five minutes to get a head start. I suggest you do.”

The figure simply laughed. “What?” Maria asked, her hands coming away from her body in frustration, forgetting she was naked. 

The figure smiled. “You have a lovely body,” they said. Maria’s hands immediately shielded herself again.

“Show yourself,” Maria said. “Show me the person I’m about to kill. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The figure laughed, and stepped out of the shadows. It was a women, an unearthly, drop dead gorgeous goddess of a woman. Maria instantly shrank back, intimidated with her. She looked out of this world. Literally. Her long red hair lay down her back in perfect curls. Her pale face looked as though MIchelangelo carved it out of marble. Her body was perfectly toned, all curves and edges, dressed in black jeans and a loose white buttoned shirt. Her feet were in some sort of sandal, almost a running shoe type sandal. Her eyes...her eyes were electrifying. They were green, but more than that. There was a hint of golden amber in them...or possibly almost a red? Only when she turned her head did they glint that strange color.

“I’m sorry,” the woman said. “Natasha Romanoff.” She held out a soft, delicate hand. Long fingers. Her voice, now that she was closer, sounded vaguely russian. Deep and delicious. 

“Maria Hill,” Maria said. She once again forgot about her body, holding out a hand. Natasha took it, her grip gentle and firm. Maria saw Natasha’s eyes linger on her body with almost a predatory glance, and she immediately drew her hand back to cover her body.

Natasha circled Maria, smiling with that hungry glance again. Maria’s heart began to beat faster. She smiled with her teeth. They were blindingly bright.

“I’m sorry, but you really have to get out of here,” Maria said, remembering where she was. “It’s gonna be bad.”

“I think I can handle myself,” Natasha said with a smile. Maria looked at her with pity.

“I’m so sorry,” Maria said. And then it hit.

Maria let out an ear piercing shriek as the pain started, the pain of her skin being ripped apart from the inside. Her vision shrank to the rising moon, visible just above the horizon through the trees. The clouds moved just so, and the light hit Maria’s eyes. She let out a bone chilling howl.

It started on her back, her spine twisting and growing as she screamed in pain. Her bones began to lengthen, stretch, transform as she hunched over, her back legs growing and folding, her arms stretching to the ground, becoming front legs. Her nails burst out of her skin, growing into claws. Her teeth spun out, sharpening into fangs as her face lengthened, her nose picking up all sorts of scents. As hair sprouted along her body, her transformation was almost finished.

She stopped just for a moment, fully wolf. She thought in images, not in thoughts. Her body wanted so badly to run, to hunt. To kill. She saw the moon poking through the trees, and let out a howl. This time, her voice carried, the howl echoing through the empty forest, the howl that said this territory is mine.

Maria paused, sniffing. She could smell a strange scent, a scent of blood. The giant wolf turned around and saw a lone figure standing on the ridge in the clearing. Hungry, the wolf thought. Hungry. Run. Kill.

Maria bounded forward and time slowed down. As she leaned in to snap her jaws around the tasty morsel, the prey ran. Fast. Bounding through the forest with inhuman speed. Maria couldn’t resist the chase. The hunt. The kill. Her powerful legs sprang into action, bounding forward. She chased. She ran. The prey was ahead, running fast. Maria pulled up along side her, glancing at her prey through the trees.

The prey looked at her and send a chill all the way to the core of Maria. All the way into the shred of humanity left in Maria. The prey’s face was demonic, twisted and ridgy, yet still inhumanely beautiful. Her eyes were glowing red, her teeth were dripping fangs. Her arms moved faster than Maria’s eyes could catch, her legs tearing through the forest faster than Maria could run.

“Run, wolfie,” said the thing, and Maria peeled away, running harder and faster, running like her life depended on it. 

A deer made the mistake of running past Maria at the exact wrong time, and Maria lunged at the deer, her jaws closing around its neck and killing with a quick yank of her head. She was more than twice the size of the prey. She stopped running, distracted by the kill. She dove into the prey, saying the insatiable hunger inside her.

The thing came behind her. Maria looked up, blood running down her jaw and growled. The thing hissed at her, its fangs glinting, its red eyes bright. Maria whimpered slightly, and made room for the thing. 

The thing dove into the deer, its jaws closing on the deer’s neck, sucking out the blood of the prey until the thing stood and licked its jaws. Maria watched. The thing was Alpha.

Alpha let her have the rest of the prey, and Maria began to eat, her tail between her legs in subordination to Alpha. The meat was springy and young. She ate until she could no longer eat.

She looked at Alpha, deflecting to the leader. Alpha sat down, and Maria curled on the ground, one eye watching Alpha. She fell asleep watching Alpha look at her, the red eyes the last thing she saw. 

It was dark still. The moon was fast fading. Maria woke up with a start, her nose sniffing, taking in the scent of the forest. There was a strange scent. Alpha.

Alpha stood. Her face was still a mask of terror, red eyes under ridgy eyes glowing in the night. Maria stood as well, shaking off the tiredness from her form. Despite being larger and taller than Alpha, Maria cowered beneath the leader. 

“Let’s run,” Alpha said. She spoke with her voice and her eyes. Maria understood one word: run. 

They took off through the night, wolf and Alpha, running, losing themselves in the night. Maria let out a joyful howl to the moon. Alpha followed, howling and yelling into the night. Maria panted, her tongue lolling, feet pounding the ground. Wolf and Alpha collapsed. Maria didn’t want to hurt Alpha. She was so much bigger, so much clumsier. Her giant form rolled on the ground, being as delicate as she could with Alpha.

Alpha looked at her. Red eyes met deep brown. There was beauty in Alpha’s face, some inhuman sort of magnetism. Maria wanted to follow Alpha into the night. She cowered as Alpha walked up to her. Maria wanted to make her hulking form smaller, wanted to be as elegant as Alpha. Wanted to be as good as she was.

Alpha reached out, her small, perfect hand reaching towards Maria. Her instinct was to run, run away and never look back. Alpha was stronger, faster, powerful. But she fought the instinct, letting out a whimper as her legs strained and stressed, resisting the run. Alpha came closer.

Maria bent down, reaching her nose towards Alpha’s strange scent, blood and stone and something alien to her. Alpha touched her, rubbed her nose. It sent waves of shivery pleasure-fear down Maria. She panted harder. Alpha rubbed her nose, reached up and rubbed her ears, rubbed her belly. Maria collapsed, lolling over and letting Alpha rub her underbelly, exposing her weak side. She trusted Alpha. 

Alpha sat down next to Maria, sprawled on the ground. Maria snuffled over, laying her face down on the ground next to Alpha. Alpha tiredly rubbed the ridge of her brow.

“Sleep, wolfie,” Alpha said. Maria closed her eyes, her tongue lolling. She was protected. Alpha was watching her.

The morning came cold and sudden. Maria gasped. She was suddenly freezing, her clothes in a pile under the oak, long forgotten in the wolf. She wrapped her arms about her, trying not to shiver in the cold morning air. 

She stood, gazing around. Wolf memories floated in and out of her head, images she couldn’t quite comprehend yet. 

“Your clothes are here,” said that voice again, and Maria jumped, terrified. It was Natasha. Alpha...er. She shook her head, attempting to straighten out the memories. And she remembered Natasha was standing there again. 

“Calm down, Wolfie,” Natasha said with a grin. The red eyes and terrifying face from the night before had melted away. Natasha was simply gorgeous again.

“What are you?” Maria asked her.

“A vampyre,” Natasha explained. “See?” Before her eyes, Natasha’s face changed. The green eyes melted into red, her brow ridge became sharper and exaggerated, and her teeth grew into long fangs. Maria was frozen, somewhere between fear and rapture.

“Careful there, Wolfie,” Natasha said, her face melting away. “People can get hypnotized by my demon face.”

Maria was still frozen. Natasha stood and came over to her, shivering and standing in the cold. “It makes it difficult for me to connect to people,” Natasha said. “But non-humans don’t have that problem. Including wolves.

“How long have you been a werewolf?” Natasha sprung on Maria, circling her, her eyes scraping over every inch of Maria’s body, despite Maria’s sad attempts at concealing herself. “Please, Wolfie. You have nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Maria gave up. Suddenly the cool morning air didn’t feel cold anymore. She sat on the mossy cropping in the forest. Natasha sat down with her.

“I was bit a year and a half ago,” Maria said. “After Fury, my boss, and I discovered I couldn’t be held by cages, we found this place. It’s secluded enough that I can come here and transform without hurting anyone.”

Natasha nodded. “If you’re a vampyre,” Maria asked. “How old are you? Don’t tell me you sparkle in the sun...”

“God no,” Natasha said, shaking her gorgeous head. Maria watched as her red curls flopped and settled onto her shoulders. “I do not sparkle in the sun. And I’m eighty eight years old. My vampire cult for the longest time was the Red Room, in Russia. But several years ago I decide I’d rather see the world than follow ancient vampire traditions. So I left. I’ve been wandering ever since. But seeing as I’m immortal, I can’t really die from starvation or anything.”

“God. Being immortal,” Maria said, shaking her head.

“Werewolves are long-lived, Wolfie. Speak for yourself,” Natasha said. “But yes. It does get lonely sometimes.”

“Tell me about it,” Maria said. “I have to conceal this whole other part of me from everyone. It’s pretty hard to get a girlfriend when you transform into a wolf every month. And also go on a killing rampage if a human comes within sight of you.”

Natasha raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the mention of a girlfriend, but Maria shrugged it off. 

“I understand,” she said, scooting closer. Maria remembered she was naked again, her arm slowly going up to conceal her chest. 

“You do?” Maria asked.

“Well, vampyres are kind of forced to date other vampyres,” Natasha said. She stroked one long finger down Maria’s arm. It sent shivers down Maria’s spine. But she wasn’t cold. She was actually...really warm. “And the Red Room vampyres I knew were terrible. I never want to be like them.”

“I don’t think you are,” Maria said, relaxing again, sitting up. “You could have killed me last night and you didn’t.”

“Why would I kill you?” Natasha asked, leaning forward. “You’re beautiful.”

“You, too,” Maria said breathlessly. Natasha leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Their lips met. All of the energy from the night before came rushing back.

“Maria,” Natasha whispered into her mouth, her hands running along Maria’s sides, up, cupping her breasts, her knee spreading Maria’s legs as she pushed Maria onto the ground. 

Natasha was strong, she was cold, and she was beautiful. Maria let out some sort of growl. She didn’t know if it was leftover from last night. But Natasha wasn’t complaining.

Maria scratched down Natasha’s back, listening to her whimper. She reached up and pulled off Natasha’s shirt, revealing her muscled abs and soft breasts. Maria wrapped her lips around Natasha’s nipple, biting down gently, running her fingers through Natasha’s red hair. Natasha sat up, pulling Maria up with her, their lips locked together, breath mixing. Natasha tasted irresistible. Who knew sleeping with the Alpha could be this good. 

Natasha stood suddenly, picking Maria up. Maria wrapped her long legs around her waist as Natasha smacked her roughly into a tree, the bark scratching her bare back.

“Do you trust me, Maria?” Natasha asked. “I wouldn’t hurt you. Not after last night.”

“Of course,” Maria said, looking down at Natasha.

“I just want to taste you,” Natasha said. “Can I?”

Maria frowned, confused at first, and realized what the vampyre was asking. Maria took a deep breath. Fuck it. “Yes,” she said.

Before her eyes, Natasha’s face transformed, her eyes melting to red, her demonic face coming out. Natasha saw the look on Maria’s face and looked down.

“I’m a monster,” she said.

“No,” Maria said, lifting up Natasha’s face. “No more than I am at any rate. You’re still beautiful.” She bent down and gently kissed Natasha’s face, feeling Natasha’s lips pull into a smile through the kiss. 

Natasha pulled Maria’s head to the side, licking down Maria’s neck. Maria let out a moan. “Taste me,” she said.

Natasha smiled and bit down into Maria’s neck. Maria cried out in pleasure pain, blood flowing into Natasha’s neck. Natasha gripped her with one hand and reached down, slipping her other hand into Maria’s folds, teasing her. Maria moaned, her body rocking at Natasha’s touch. Natasha began to circle her clit, pulling her forward. Maria’s head began to spin as Natasha sucked the blood out of her neck, letting out another cry. She grabbed onto Natasha’s hair, tangling her fingers in it, scratching her hand down Natasha’s back.

She came hard, harder than she had ever cum before, everything exaggerated by Natasha sucking the blood out of her neck. Her world narrowed to Natasha’s teeth at her neck and her fingers on her clit as her body felt like it was being torn apart. 

She crashed, falling limp against Natasha. Nat caught her, gently setting her down on the ground. Blood dripped down her chin, her eyes alight. Her face melted back into human. Maria couldn’t help it. Natasha was insanely attractive with blood all over her chin. 

“You taste fucking delicious,” Natasha said. “It’s the wolf in you.”

Maria smiled. “Let’s see how you taste,” she said, pushing Natasha to the ground and ripping her pants off.


End file.
